Farces & Attrapes
by Luna G. Weasley
Summary: En panne d'inspiration les jumeaux Weasley se tournent vers une alliée plutôt inattendue. Loufoca Lovegood. La vie de Loufoca n'est pas des plus simples mais elle prend toujours le bon côté des choses. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le rouquin en qui elle avait le plus confiance la trahisse.. Ma première fic! et mon premier résumé. Pas très alléchant désolée!
1. Chapter 1

Aux alentours de minuit régnait dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor un calme apparent, en effet, le quiétée nocturne était seulement entrecoupée par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminé et quelques grommèlements. Sur les épais fauteuils situés en face du feu, se trouvait deux jeunes hommes élancés à la chevelure toute aussi flamboyante. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de se mouvoir en quête d'une position plus confortable, tapotant distraitement leurs baguettes, et murmurant pour eux même de façon inaudible. Parfois, un éclair de gaité passait sur le visage de l'un des jeunes hommes, mais l'instant d'après l'air de satisfaction intense avait déjà disparu. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient identiques en tous points, grands élancés, musclés, des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, des yeux noisettes rieurs, des tâches de rousseurs constellant leurs visages et des fossettes permettant les plus beaux sourires en coins. Ces jeunes hommes étaient les jumeaux Weasley, tous deux étudiants à l'école de sorcellerie Pourdlard, mais surtout, à la recherche de nouvelles farces à faire et à pouvoir commercialisé. Les jumeaux étaient en effet, spécialisés depuis leur enfance dans les plaisanteries magiques en toute sorte, mais récemment, ce n'était plus qu'un passe-temps, c'était devenu une obsession, ils devaient sortir de nouveau tour. Non seulement parce qu'ils gagnaient de l'argent avec, mais aussi, parce que c'est ce que les autres attendaient d'eux. Tout le monde attendait de voir quelles seraient les prochains tours que pourraient leur jour Fred et George.

Soudain un râle d'agacement retenti dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor.

-Raaaaaaah ! Ça ne va pas, rien ne vient. S'exclama Fred, le plus exubérant des jumeaux.

-Pour moi non plus ! Nous n'arriverons à rien ici, cette pièce est un frein pour nos talentueux esprit. Répondit George son frère jumeau.

-Suggèrerais tu mon frère, que nous allions faire un tour à l'extérieur du château en pleine nuit alors que le règlement nous l'interdit ?

-Oserai-je Fred, oserai-je ?! s'exclama George avec un sourire rieur.

Les deux jumeaux se couvrirent alors de leurs robes noires de sorcier avant de passer le portrait de la Grosse dame. Ce n'est pas tant que le froid était mordant au mois de Septembre dans l'enceinte du château, mais surtout, ils savaient d'expérience que ce serait bien plus facile pour se fondre dans l'obscurité au cas où Rusard aurait la bonne idée de faire de nouveau une ronde nocturne dans l'espoir d'attrapé un élève et de le punir. Les deux frère Weasley continuèrent leur cheminement avec précaution jusqu'à l'entrée du château, étouffant de temps en temps un rire en voyant les portrait endormis dans des positions plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

Lorsque, enfin ils dépassèrent la grande porte du château, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense lac de Poudlard, baignant dans le plus grand calme. D'un côté du parc l'on pouvait apercevoir le lac qui reflétait la lumière de millier d'étoiles, enfin après la cabane d'Hagrid, éclairée par la lune se dressait la forêt interdite.  
C'est justement là que les jumeaux se dirigèrent instinctivement, en effet à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid en lisière de la forêt se trouvait bien souvent quelques raretés indispensables à l'élaboration de leur produits. Que ce soit des poils de licorne, de la bave de veracrasse ou bien d'autre choses encore.

Cette fois ci ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut bien plus surprenant qu'à l'accoutumé. Dans une petite clairière à l'entrée de la forêt baignée par les la lumière de la lune se trouvait une longue masse de cheveux blonds frôlant le sol par moment. Ces cheveux appartenaient à une jeune fille assise en tailleur lançant distraitement des bouts de viande d'une main et caressant une créature invisible de l'autre.

Fred donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de George.  
-Hé mais ce n'est pas Loufoca ? Et si on allait lui faire un petit coucou.

George qui n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt haussa les épaules et suivit son frère en direction de la clairière ou celle-ci se trouvait.

-Belle soirée pour enfreindre le règlement de l'école n'est-ce pas ? entama Fred.

La jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu pâle se retourna vers lui, le teint étrangement blanchi par la lumière de la lune.

-Vous devriez faire attention si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre maison. Répondit-elle distraitement sa main caressant toujours quelque chose d'invisible.

\- C'est que vous êtes plus courageuse que vous en avait l'air pour sortir ainsi la nuit miss Lovegood. Répliqua Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est juste que j'ai le droit, par ce que je dois aider Hagrid à s'occuper des Sombrals, je suis très renseignée en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques.

Fed commença à la dévisager d'incompréhension lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère à côté de lui s'était stoppé net, un sourcil arqué en voyant la viande que la jeune fille avait jeté un peu plus tôt disparaître. Il se demande tout d'abord si ce n'était pas ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours, mais lorsqu'un autre morceau de viande lancé n'eut pas le temps de tomber à terre qu'il avait déjà disparu George fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hagrid avait mentionné les sombrals dans un de ses cours en effet disant qu'il en avait un élevage à l'école mais qu'il n'était plus autorisé à leur montré et que de toute façon même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu leur montré puisque personne ne le verrait. Cela frappa l'esprit de George, Luna Lovegood pouvait les voir et pas eux. Ca veut dire qu'à poudlard peut de personne pourrait les voir.

-Dis moi Luna, commença t il, penses tu que tu pourras ramasser quelques poils des sombras pour nous ?

La jeune fille ne pris pas la peine de se retourner vers lui pour lui répondre. Sa voix douce et claire s'éleva alors à nouveau dans la clairière.  
-Non c'est impossible.

-Et si nous te payons ? ajouta Fred avide.

"-C'est impossible parce que les sombrals n'ont pas de poils ils ont des écailles. Fred ouvrit la bouche mais elle repris avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à dire quoi que ce soit. Mais lorsque les jeunes sombrals deviennent adultes ceux-ci muent donc je pourrai vous ramasser leurs peaux.

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire par la simplicité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ses mots. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les aider, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé les bons termes. Ils se mirent à rire se promettant intérieurement d'être plus précis à l'avenir lorsqu'il s'agissait de demander quelque chose à Luna Lovegood.

-Dis donc Luna, repris Fred, tu as dit que tu en connaissais un rayon sur les créatures magiques n'est pas ? Peut être y'en aurait il avec de la bave qui colore la peau ou un truc du genre ?

Les yeux de Fred brillaient à présent d'avidité, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus. On dirait bien qu'en la présence de Loufoca il avait trouvé de quoi alimenté ses idées et stocks d'ingrédients pour Weasley Farce pour sorcier Facétieux.  
A ses côté George appuyé nonchalamment sur l'arbre le plus proche avait gardé son sourcil arqué et un sourire en coin, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite silhouette distribuant des bouts de viandes dans les airs. Lui aussi auraient bien aimé voir les sombrals. Étaient-ils effrayant comme de gros reptiles ? Ou pas plus gros que des lapins ? Soudain il senti un regard pesé sur lui. Loufoca Lovegood s'était levée et s'était mise à le fixer.

-Tu sais, je pourrai te prêter mon livre des animaux fantastique si tu le souhaites, et si il n'a pas été emprunté par un nargole trop curieux.. oh ! ils m'ont complètement embrouillé l'esprit ! J'avais oublié le devoir de métamorphose.

A peine avait-elle finie sa phrase que la jeune fille se dirigeait déjà vers les portes du château de sa démarche aérienne.

-Tu sais quoi Fred je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, s'exclama George.

-Et si on faisait une petite intrusion dans les chambre des filles pour fêter ça, répondit Fred.  
Un sourire plein de sous-entendu naquit sur leurs visages alors que les deux frères se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la grand porte du château.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà second chapitre! J'espère que mes problèmes d'éditions vont être réglés cette fois!**

 **En tout cas j'ai eu deux reviews et elles m'ont fait super plaisir! Merci beaucoup! J'ai eu de nombreuse idée de fic mais c'est la première fois que je tente de publier un truc.**

Le lendemain matin George essayait d'avaler la pile de pancake devant lui tant bien que mal. Une de ses mains était occupée par sa petite amie du moment, Katie Bell, qui semblait ravie de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle ne cessait de glousser et de passer la main de George sur ces cuisses. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas trop, il était même plutôt fier de lui, mais aurait aimé pouvoir avaler son déjeuner avant leur cour de potion. Il avait encore une fois oublié de finir son devoir et devait se dépêcher d'arriver en classe avant Rogue pour pouvoir y griffonner quelques mots supplémentaires. Espérant ainsi d'éviter un Troll, peut-être même pouvait-il avec un peu d'effort arriver à Acceptable. Empli d'espoir il se leva d'un bond, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa conquête il emporta quelques pancakes avec lui pour se donner un peu de courage avant de plonger le nez dans ses parchemins de potions.

-Je t'attend en classe ma meilleur moitié, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Fred qui semblait extrêmement occupé par son échange buccal avec Angelina. Celui-ci lui fit un rapide clin d'œil suivit d'un regard malicieux avant de retourner à sa tâche première.

Arrivé aux cachots George se rendit compte que la porte était déjà entr'ouverte. Rogue était-il déjà là ? Impossible, il s'en était assuré pendant le déjeuner, il était en pleine discussion avec Chourave lorsqu'il s'était levé de table. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui fit presque oublier d'avaler ses pancakes.

Assise sur le bureau du professeur, se tenait Luna Lovegood, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les airs sa baguette effectuant de distraits mouvements. Suivant le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux pales, George put observer un balai d'ingrédients nécessaires aux potions volant d'un bout à l'autre de la classe. Petit à petit, chaque bureau s'empli d'un nécessaire de potion. Et la jeune fille se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait.

-Oh bonjour George, s'éleva sa voix rêveuse comme si après 5 minutes en face de lui elle venait à peine de remarquer sa présence.

-..'Jour Luna. George cherchait quelque chose à te dire de plus intelligent, mais il était encore perplexe du spectacle qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, repris-telle comme s'ils sortaient d'une conversation mondaine, je ne voudrai pas être en retard en sortilège, sinon il n'y aura plus de place près de la fenêtre... quel dommage ce serait.

George ouvrit une la bouche, pour tenter de répliquer mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Luna reprit à nouveau la parole.

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas oublié pour le livre je te l'apporterai, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel coin du dortoir il peut se trouver... à moins qu'il soit dans les cuisines, j'adore étudier dans les cuisines, la citronnade des elfes y est encore meilleure que quand on la boit dans la grande salle !

Et elle repartie de sa démarche légèrement sautillante, comme si elle frôlait à peine le sol. George ayant oublié la raison première de sa venue se retrouva sans voix, il n'avait pas réussi à faire la moindre blague, la moindre petite remarque sarcastique. Ce ne pouvait se passer ainsi, cela n'était pas digne d'un Weasley, et certainement pas de l'un des célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Il fut bien heureux que personne n'ait été là pour assister à la scène.

Se remémorant soudainement la raison de sa venue dans la salle de potion à un heure si précoce le rouquin s'installa rapidement à une table au fond de la salle pour finir en vitesse son devoir, durant sa rédaction son bras heurta un bocal rempli d'œil de triton. Maintenant qu'il y pense, que faisait cette enfant à disposer ainsi tous les ingrédients ? Il avait toujours pensé que c'était Rogue qui le faisait. Mais il est vrai que Rogue est bien trop antipathique pour faciliter le travail de ses élèves en leur préparant le nécessaire aux potions.

Une lueur malicieuse passa soudain dans les yeux du jeune homme, et celui-ci se précipita vers l'armoire à potion, il y prit quelques ingrédients aux hasards et les remplaça avec ceux déjà disposés dans sur les tables du premier rang. Il se rassit ensuite à son bureau, l'air ravit.

Lorsque Fred pénétra dans la salle pour rejoindre son autre moitié, celui-ci avait l'air bien moins ravi que son jumeau. Il soupira longuement avant de poser sa tête sur leur bureau. Après un coup d'œil vers George, il prit un air suspicieux.

-Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur mon frère ? Ne me dis pas que c'est voir la magnifique chevelure de Rogue, je ne te croirai pas !

-Quelque chose me dit, mon cher Fred, que nous allons passer un excellent cours de potion aujourd'hui.

Fred arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, il se mit à sourire d'un air entendu. Si son frère disait que la matinée allait être intéressante, c'est certainement qu'il avait prévu un mauvais coup. Le rouquin était juste excité de voir ce que son jumeau avait préparé. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Puisque, durant le cours, le contenu du chaudron de Lee, assit au premier rang par ordre de Rogue lui explosa à la figure, quant à la potion de Alicia celle-ci sortie de son chaudron et tenta de l'attaquer, elle poussa un cri si strident qu'il fit sursauter la moitié des élèves, qui de confusion, commençaient à s'emmêler complètement dans la préparation de leur potion. Rogue passa la matinée à infliger des punitions aux élèves du premier rang, leur promettant un T et les obligeant à rester après le cours pour réparer les dégâts.

Fred et George sortirent du cours ravis, se tenant les côtes pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

-C'était brillant ! s'exclama Fred, mais pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était Rogue qui préparait notre nécessaire à Potion et qu'il était impossible de l'approcher.

-Hahaha ! Non figure toi que j'ai surpris Lovegood en train de le préparer ce matin, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt mon frère, et ce matin l'avenir du cours de potion était entre mes mains !

Avant le déjeuner, profitant d'une heure de libre, les jumeaux étaient allongés dans le parc profitant des dernières brises chaudes de Septembre, en compagnie de Lee, Angelina, Katie et Alicia. Ils venaient de terminer leur matinée en beauté ayant persuadé un élève de deuxième année de Serpentard qu'il devait absolument se rendre aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage parce qu'une superbe fille l'attendait pour lui faire une déclaration. La pauvre victime était ressortie des toilettes trempé et encore plus livide que Mimi Geignarde, après que celle-ci lui ai fait exploser une canalisation au visage pour l'avoir dérangée en pleine rêverie. Elle avait été apparemment très déçue que la personne qui l'importune ne soit pas Harry Potter.

Mais l'objet des désirs du fantôme quant à lui se trouvait en face des jumeaux, sur l'autre rive, en compagnie de ses acolytes de toujours Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait comme toujours, le nez planqué dans un bouquin, le nez plissé, une expression d'extrême concentration fixée sur son visage. Ron s'appliquait à faire des ricochet sur l'eau, protestant bruyamment à chaque fois que son galet s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Harry semblait être occupé à la même tâche, sauf que son mouvement était suspendu depuis déjà quelques secondes, son regard suivant quelque chose que les jumeaux ne pouvaient voir en étant allongés.

George se redressa pour voir ce qui attirait tant l'attention du survivant. Il y vit sa petite sœur en pleine conversation avec Luna Lovegood. Cela semblait plutôt être une conversation à sens unique, puisque George pouvait voir sa sœur s'agiter et effectuer de nombreux gestes mimétiques, alors que Luna restait imperturbable, il pouvait la voir remuer les lèvres parfois, mais souvent ses yeux ne croisaient même pas ceux de Ginny. Luna dû se sentir observée, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les lèvres pour répondre à la rousse, elle posa son regard sur George, qui soutint son regard malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. George ne pouvait détourner son regard, se sentant à l'instant, comme hors du temps. Comme si tout ce qui comptait à présent était le regard absent que lui lançait Luna. Pourtant, il aurait juré que ce regard n'était pas si vide que ça, malgré la distance qui les séparait il aurait juré voir une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux de la jeune fille. Ou alors, était-ce sa propre curiosité qui se reflétait dans les yeux de blonde ?

George fut sorti de sa rêverie par le rire un peu trop aiguë de Katie dans son oreille.

-Regardez ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas votre sœur avec Loufoca ? Moi je vous le dis cette fille est complètement cinglée.

-Vous devriez dire à votre sœur de mieux choisir ses fréquentations, elle devrait plutôt trainer avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Commenta Angelina

-Il est hors de question que je me prenne un maléfice chave-furie. Protesta Fred comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

D'un coup, Fred, George et Lee et se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Il était bien entendu hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit à Ginny sur qui elle devait fréquenter ou non. Les maléfices chauves furies de leur petite sœur étaient terrifiant, et avec Lee, ils n'y avaient que trop goûté cet été au Terrier lorsqu'ils avaient voulu l'espionner dans ses roucoulades avec Potter. La vérité était que leur bébé petite sœur les terrifiait presque autant que leur mère.

-N'empêche, repris Alicia, j'ai entendu dire par Cho Chang, que Lovegood est toujours toute seule dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, et souvent, elle s'éclipse en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle dit chercher des fées lunaires dans le lac. Tout le monde sait pourtant que les fées vivent dans les clairières. Et pourquoi en chercher quand on peut en acheter sur le chemin de traverse ?

-Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'il faudrait redonner le sens des réalités à cette petite, dit Angelina avec un sourire mauvais.

-Moi je la trouve plutôt intéressante, murmura George un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage, jetant un dernier regard à sa sœur et son étrange amie qui disparaissait dans les murs du château.


	3. Chapter 3

Les premiers rayons du jour filtraient à travers les vitraux de la tour de Serdaigle. On pouvait entendre, les bruits de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la salle de bain des filles. Pendant ce temps, Luna Lovegood s'étirait nonchalamment dans son lit, ses grands yeux bleu céleste se posant avec curiosité sur tout ce qui l'entourait. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa un fragment de son livre des animaux fantastiques. Une partie de celui-ci apparaissait au sommet du lit de Padma Patil. Luna savait bien que ce n'était pas les nargoles qui l'avaient mis là-haut, mais c'était évident que c'est eux qui avaient embrouillé l'esprit de la préfète de Serdaigle pour qu'elle le fasse. Sinon quelle autre raison aurait-elle eu de s'en prendre au livre de Luna ?

-Accio Animaux Fantastique, baillât-elle nonchalamment.

Le livre vola jusqu'à elle, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit cela ne faisait plus de doute, c'était bien son livre. Il était empli de dessins et d'annotation que Luna avait fait dans le livre. Elle avait classé les animaux en fonction de ses préférences et avait souligné lesquels étaient les plus incompris du monde magique. Ceux-là étaient ceux pour lesquels elle avait le plus d'intérêt, ceux qu'elle avait le plus envie de découvrir à son tour, comme Norbert Dragonneau l'avait fait auparavant. Peut-être même que si elle devenait elle aussi une magizoologist elle pourrait rencontre son idole. Sur cette pensée heureuse, elle rangea soigneusement son livre dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de le prêter à George Weasley lorsqu'elle l'aurait retrouvé. En plus, elle avait si hâte de pouvoir parler des créatures présente dans ce livre avec quelqu'un. Les seules personnes avec qui elle pouvait en parler étaient Ginny et son père. Mais elle ne reverrait pas son père avant les prochaines vacances. Et en ce moment Ginny était bien trop occupée par le Quidditch. Toutes ses conversations se résumaient à quelle formation devrait maitriser Gryffondor pour le prochain match, ou bien à quel point Cho Chang était en vérité une attrapeuse médiocre qui bien que rapide manquait de dextérité sur son balai. Tout ça, cependant amusait fortement Luna, non pas que le Quidditch fut sa passion, mais l'euphorie que déclenchait ce sport était telle que l'ambiance la ravissait toujours. C'est pour ça qu'elle assistait à chacun des matchs. Mais ce qu'elle préférait c'est lorsque son amie lui demandait de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle s'entraînait. Par moment elle aurait juré que Ginny allait prendre feu. Les Weasley devaient certainement avoir de la magie de dragon dans leurs veines.

Soudain la réalité rattrapa Luna, ou plutôt le claquement de porte du dortoir. Toutes les filles venaient de quitter leur dortoir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Seule Luna restait dans le dortoir des filles. Elle fit une toilette sommaire avant de se dirigeait la démarche sautillante vers la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. A peine entrée dans la salle, elle aperçut plusieurs tignasses flamboyantes, dont deux étaient plus haute que les autres. Elle se dirigea joyeusement vers les frères Weasley. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur tous deux étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre murmurant à voix basse. Après un court instant Fred la remarqua.

-Hey salut, loufo..euh Luna ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

George qui ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, leva le regard vers elle la gratifiant d'un sourire. Mais elle ne regardait pas en sa direction, elle paraissait choquée par les mots de Fred.

-Oh non ! C'est une journée terrible ! Tu devrais savoir que le 1er octobre est l'anniversaire de la mort de la fée Morgane, bien que je pense qu'elle ne fut pas si méchante que je ça.. oh mais il y a du pudding au petit déjeuner je suppose que peut être tu avais raison, la journée ne peut pas être si terrible.

-Errh…et tu vas chasser les fées lunaires dans le lac en son honneur ce soir ? s'amusa Fred de nouveau.

-Par Merlin Fred ! Fais attention un peu tu viens de verser du jus de citrouille sur les toasts que Katie m'avait préparé avec amour ! S'exclama George.

En vérité il était celui qui avait ensorcelé le verre de son frère. Il trouvait la plaisanterie de son jumeau de mauvais goût et souhaitait une excuse pour finir son déjeuner au plus vite avant qu'en plus de lui faire ses tartines Katie ne se mette à lui essayer la bouche comme si elle était sa mère. Il aimait énormément sa mère, mais il aimait bien l'idée de ne pas être materné 24/24h. L'attention maternelle au Terrier était bien suffisante, et si jamais sa mère lui manquait, il n'avait qu'à ennuyer sa chère petite sœur pour que celle-ci se mette dans les mêmes humeurs que sa mère lorsqu'il lui faisait une blague.

-Tiens George j'ai le livre dont je t'ai parlé, ils parlent des sombrals puisqu'ils t'intéressaient, mais il y a plein d'autres adorables créatures listées dedans. Comme le demiguise j'adorerai en apercevoir un, un jour.

-Tu sais quoi, viens avec moi puisqu'on a un peu de temps avec le début des cours, tu me montreras quels sont tes préférés comme ça j'y prêterait plus attention durant ma lecture.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner encore, peut-être plus tard. On se croise beaucoup ces temps-ci, plus tard arrivera bien assez vite je pense.

George qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu un mot de ce que Luna venait de dire (ou ne s'en préoccupait pas) fit sauter une pomme dans main et attrapa une part de pudding qu'il tendit à Luna avant de la pousser vers la sortie. Il traversa la grande salle sous le regard noir de sa petite sœur qui semblait lui dire « je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup ». Il répondit au regard de sœur par son plus beau et plus innocent sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec elle ? s'indigna Katie

-Peut-être qu'il en a marre de toi, s'amusa Angelina. Bon enfin Fred, concentre-toi je te parlais de la nouvelle tactique que j'avais mise au point cet été pour que la coupe soit à nous cette année.

Fred, qui depuis le départ de son frère était resté silencieux, se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier avant de se lever de sa chaise.

-Désolée mesdames, mais je vais rejoindre mon autre moitié. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser à partir de maintenant.

Il planta les jeunes filles et Lee sur place. D'abord décontenancées les filles se mirent à exprimer leur mécontentement.

-Ils doivent lui préparer une blague, j'ai hâte de voir ça. S'amusa Lee.

-Blague ou pas Loufoca m'agace. Il est grand temps de lui donner une petite leçon.

-Haha bien dit Angelina, nous aussi on peut faire quelques petites blagues après tout. Reprit Katie.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur George qui avait enfin fini de pousser Luna l'observait en pleine dissection de son pudding.

-Tu avais raison c'est bien meilleur à l'extérieur, dit-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Elle séparait une à une les cerises de son gâteau avec un soin des plus méticuleux. George les attrapa et les mis dans sa bouche.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de prendre la nourriture sans demande, si tu m'avais demandé je t'en aurais donné tu sais.

-Tu n'allais pas les manger de toute façon, il vaut qu'elles aient une belle fin de vie dans mon estomac. Se défendit George souriant d'un air enjôleur pour ne plus se faire réprimander à nouveau.

-J'allais les manger. Je faisais une expérience culinaire, d'abord je les mange ensemble, ensuite je les sépare du gâteau, puis ensemble puis séparé et je le fais jusqu'à ce que je décide comment je préfère les manger. Ou alors jusqu'à ce qu'il y'en ai plus. Souvent il n'y en a plus avant que je ne parvienne à me décider. C'est pour ça qu'ensuite je dois tout recommencer… Mais ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas, je n'avais jamais expérimenté de toutes les enlever et ne pas les manger. J'aurai du y penser avant c'est brillant !

Sur ces mots, George éclata de rire. Elle venait non seulement de faire une expérience sur son repas mais elle pesait également les pours et les contres pour savoir si elle devait être en colère contre lui. En vérité elle ne méritait peut-être pas son surnom de Loufoca. Peut être était juste lucide, vraiment lucide, à un point ou sa en devenait inquiétant.

C'est à ce moment que Fred émergea triomphalement de la grande salle.

-Alors, s'exclama-t-il, a quoi allons-nous jouer aujourd'hui ?

-Oh j'adore jouer à la bataille explosive ! Il paraît que c'est mieux quand on ne joue pas seul ! Mais là je n'ai pas le temps je suis déjà en retard à bientôt Fred à bientôt George !

-Eh Luna ! Hela George. Tu ne devais pas me montrer tes animaux préférés dans le livre ?

Mais le jeune homme n'obtint pas de réponse, la jeune fille qui s'en allait déjà de sa démarche sautillante ne lui fit qu'un signe de main avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Plantant une fois encore les jumeaux Weasley sans voix.

-Quand je parlais de jouer tu sais que je pensais plutôt à une blague ? marmonna Fred perplexe.

George roula des yeux, il était évident que son frère parlait de faire une blague. Mais pour Luna Lovegood ça semblait moins évident. Elle prenait toujours tout au pied de la lettre. George commença à penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si difficile à comprendre à que s'il voulait la comprendre il fallait qu'à son tours il prenne tout ce qu'elle disait au pied de la lettre. Mais ce qui l'intriguait à présent c'est qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle était en retard. Comment pourrait-elle être en retard alors que les cours du matin ne débutaient que dans une vingtaine de minutes. Une chose était sure si elle disait être entre retard, c'est qu'elle avait réellement quelque chose à faire mais quoi ? Préparait-elle la salle de Rogue quotidiennement?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merciiii beaucoup Baka-Sama7819 et Embrouillamini pour vos reviews! Ca me fait super plaisir et je me sens d'autant plus nulle d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour un nouveau chapitre (sachant que j'ai déjà plus ou moins toute l'histoire dans ma tête)**

 **Désolée Baka-Sama si c'est un peu lent pour le moment mais j'ai envie de faire durer le truc un peu haha. Bon comme c'est rating M évidemment tout ne va peut être pas être rose et mignon tout le temps, mais je te promets que moi aussi j'adore Luna et je ne veux pas trop qu'elle ait d'ennuis.**

Le soleil brillait encore à Poudlard en ce début d'octobre et tous les élèves de l'école de magie comptaient bien profiter des derniers après-midis ensoleillés. Et pour se faire le parc de l'école était empli d'étudiants s'y baladant, ou allongés dans l'herbe profitant de la quiétude du château. Parmi ces étudiants allongés se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés de Lee, Katie et Angelina.

Fred riait à gorge déployé avec insouciance, pendant ce temps George consultait avec un sourire un coin les pages de l'exemplaire des Animaux Fantastiques que Luna lui avait prêté. Il était fasciné par les annotations qui noircissaient le livre. Tantôt absurde tantôt des plus instructives ses annotations complétant le livre notaient si Luna avait déjà eu la chance ou pas d'observer les animaux, à quel point ils étaient intéressants ou communs à ses yeux, elle y ajoutait où elle les avait vu et y ajoutait quelques observations personnelles. George avait presque l'impression de lire un journal intime plus qu'un manuel tant ce qu'avait écrit Luna semblait sincère et écrit avec candeur.

Soudain le livre que George tenait dans ses mains s'envola sous ses yeux. Katie venait de lui prendre des mains et le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

-ça alors ! George Weasley se serait-il trouvé une passion pour les études ?

-Ne puis être intelligent en plus d'être un véritable apollon ? Répliqua George un sourire en coin mais avec une lueur d'agacement brillant dans ses yeux.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est le livre que Loufoca t'as donné moi repris Angelina. A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? Demanda Angelina suspicieuse aux jumeaux.

-Ce que tu vois en Loufoca ma chère Angelica n'est peut-être qu'une fille un peu toquée mais moi, j'y vois la clé de notre réussite ! Cette fille est une véritable mine d'or pour Weasley Face & Attrapes. Répliqua Fred d'un air amusé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je crois que Ronnie va malencontreusement tomber dans le lac et éclabousser ce groupe de jolie Poufsouffle qu'il ne lâche pas du regard.

Fred se leva à pas de loups cherchant à se dissimuler dans le buisson le plus près, celui-ci suivit par de près par George la démarche nonchalante. Ce dernier était quelque peu ennuyé par la façon dont son frère avait décrit leur relation avec Luna, comme s'ils se servaient d'elle. Et cela ne plaisait pas des plus. L'objet des troubles du jeune homme se trouvait d'ailleurs en face de lui. Non loin d'Harry et Ron se trouvait Luna et Ginny. Pour une fois sa sœur semblait si calme, elle ne faisait qu'observer le ciel allongée à côté Luna. Allongée également, elle avait les mains tendues vers le ciel, ses pieds nus frôlant les rebords du lac.

-Mon frère me feriez-vous l'honneur ? Fred venait de sortir George de sa rêverie.

-Oui oui, bien sûr, marmonna celui-ci pointant sa baguette discrètement en direction de Ron.

Mais George était bien trop distrait, ainsi au lieu d'atterrir en face du groupe de poufsouffle sur lequel Ron lorgnait il atterrit en face Luna et Ginny qui finirent mouillées, Ginny s'en sortie plutôt bien puisque étant en retrait mais Luna qui elle était aux abords du lac était trempée.

-Brillant ! Encore mieux que brillant ! Ginny va l'égorger vif !

Fred était absolument hilare il se tenait les côtés et riait d'avance du spectacle qui était sur le point de se dérouler devant lui. Quant à George il était encore bien trop sonné pour réagir. Il se sentait réellement stupide en cet instant, il était tellement concentré sur la jeune Serdaigle qu'il avait fini par envoyé son jeune frère sur elle.

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté de la rive Ginny s'était levait vers son frère qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour sortir de l'eau malgré sa robe de sorcier trempée.

-Ronald Weasley ! Mais qu'est ce…

Ginny fut arrêté net par l'éclat de rire de Luna, celle-ci était trempée avec les cheveux lui collant au visage. Et pourtant elle riait à gorge déployée.

-Tu es tombée.. et .. et . tentait-elle de hoqueter tant elle riait.. et tu aurais du voir ton air quand tu as atterri dans l'eau.. et .. et ta tête quand Ginny s'est mise à crier.. hahahaha

Ginny reporta son attention sur le visage de son frère et vit qu'effectivement celui-ci avait une expression d'absolue incrédulité mélangée à une peur indescriptible. Elle se mit alors à rire en cœur avec Luna.

Un fois que l'hilarité qui avait pris les jeunes filles se calma Ron entama un chapelet d'excuse maladroite s'exclama qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il avait été attiré dans les airs contre son gré. En y repensant Ginny voyant mal son frère se ridiculiser ainsi et risquer de s'attirer les foudres de sa petite sœur pour si peu. Toutefois, elle voyait bien qui pouvait prendre un malin plaisir à ridiculiser son frère. L'idée venait à peine de germer dans son esprit qu'elle cherchait déjà les véritables fautifs du regard. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre, Fred riait tant qu'il n'avait plus pris garde à se cacher derrière le buisson, quant à George, il était toujours abasourdi, observant Luna essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses yeux.

Ginny se précipita vite vers ses frères, laissant Ron en arrière Luna l'aidant à se sécher magicalement.

-Fred ! George ! Lequel de vous a osé… Raaaaaah ! Ca ne fait aucune différence ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Apparemment je ne vous ai pas lancé assez de chauve furie cet été !

La jeune rousse venait de sortir sa baguette la pointant vers ses frères avec un air menaçant, mais une main pâle se posa doucement sur sa baguette.

-C'est bon Ginerva, tu me disais que tu voulais rentrer de toute façon, passons aux dortoirs nous sécher, peut être qu'on pourra même faire un coucou aux elfes et prendre le thé avec eux.

La voix douce et rêveuse de Luna avait presque immédiatement apaisée Ginny, il est vrai de l'extérieur les deux jeunes femmes semblaient former un doublon des plus étranges mais en vérité le tempérament de feu de Ginny était toujours balancée par la douceur hors norme de Luna, ce qui faisait que finalement, elles se complétaient entièrement, c'est ce qui faisait que Luna était une amie très importante pour Ginny. Et que Ginny quant à elle était la seule véritable amie de Luna.

-Mpfff vous avez de la chance que Luna soit si indulgente ! S'exclama Ginny avait de se ruer vers le château.

-Bonjour George, bonjour Fred, je pense que tu peux arrêter de trembler maintenant ! Bonne journée.

George eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de formuler une quelconque excuse que Luna avait déjà rejoint Ginny en sautillant !

-Je ne tremblait pas ! Faut dire que les maléfices de Ginny ne font pas rire. S'insurgeait Fred à ses côtés.

Un peu plus tard dans les cuisines Ginny étaient de grignoter un biscuit pendant que Luna suivait des yeux les elfes, complètement émerveillée par ces créatures.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentille avec ces deux-là, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que te voulait George l'autre matin ?

Luna tourna ses grands yeux rêveurs vers Ginny, et se mit à rire doucement.

-Je les trouve plutôt amusant moi je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on soit amis.

Ginny arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tu sais George voulait me parler parce que je lui ai prêté mon Livre des animaux fantastique, tu sais celui que je te lisais dans le train.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer. Son frère, demander une livre à Luna ? Et ce livre était quasiment un doudou pour la jeune fille comment avait-elle pu le laisser à George. Au lieu de s'apaiser ses soupçons envers ces brillants idiots qui lui servaient de frère ne faisaient que s'accentuer. Mais face à la candeur de Luna, elle ne put se résoudre à lui faire face une fois de plus, elle aurait plus de chance en tombant sur ses frères.

-Bon je vais faire mes devoirs, tu viens ?

-Mmh non, part devant je te rejoindrai, j'ai déjà tout fait pendant ton dernier entraînement de Quidditch. Répondit Luna le nez pratiquement plongé dans la pâte à gâteau que les elfes de maison étaient entrain de préparer pour le repas du soir.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Luna sortie des cuisines, les bras chargés de victuailles offertes par les elfes de maisons. C'était bien trop pour elle toute seule, mais au moins elle pourrait aller nourrir les sombrals. Elle aimait vraiment leur rendre visite.

En chemin elle remarqua une tignasse rousse dépasser de l'un des piliers du château.

-Bonsoir George! C'est une jolie soirée n'est-ce pas ? Fred n'est pas avec toi ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, il était si concentré il ne s'attendait pas à se faire surprendre par la candide jeune fille.

-Ah em bonsoir Luna.. non il est un peu plus loin, ce soir on fait tourner Rusard en bourrique. Le roux fini sa phrase un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il était bien plus à l'aise quand c'était lui qui surprenait les autres.

-Oh j'espère que le résultat ne serait pas permanant, il ira beaucoup plus vite en vous pourchassant s'il est changé en bourrique. A plus tard !

De son pas léger Luna s'éloignait déjà alors que George se retrouvait bouché bée une fois de plus.

-Ahem Luna ! Merci pour tout à l'heure… Pour nous avoir couvert auprès de Ginny.

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça non ?

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Luna, George se rendit compte qu'elle ne souriait que rarement en réalité, mais c'était plutôt agréable de la voir sourire avec tant d'honnêteté. Toutefois, un léger remord se fit sentir dans la poitrine du jeune homme « amis ». Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que Fred avait décrit leurs relations avec la jeune sorcière. Ce n'est pas non plus comme ça que George les avait envisagés jusqu'à présent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore Baka-Sama pour les reviews, maintenant que le décors commence à se planter voici un peu d'action. Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois pour compenser le mois de vide.**

 **ATTENTION! Chapitre un peu cru, qui mérite son rating M.**

 **[...]**

Plongé dans ses pensées George n'avait pas remarqué qu'à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvaient Angelina. Celle-ci pensait pouvoir surprendre l'un de ses jumeaux préférés et pouvoir par la même occasion séduire le jeune homme. Elle savait que les jumeaux n'avaient aucun problème de partage, si cela restait entre eux bien évidemment. Et après avoir profité des talents de Fred, elle voulait savoir si les dire de Katie, Parvatil, Anna et des autres filles étaient fondés. Elle voulait avoir elle aussi l'autre jumeau Weasley.

Elle déchanta vite, voyant de nouveau George en présence de Lovegood. Même bref leur échange l'agaça, la petite sotte s'imaginait elle être assez bien pour fréquenter l'un des jumeaux Weasley ? Il était déjà à peine concevable qu'elle puisse être amie avec Ginny. Angelina avait établi depuis bien longtemps que si la petite dernière de la famille Weasley s'était liée d'amitié avec la plus étrange des Serdaigle c'était certainement par pitié. Après tout, les Weasley avaient bon cœur. Angelina serra les dents et ne dit rien jusqu'au départ de Luna, elle se promit toutefois de lui faire payer et ce, le plus vite possible. Lorsque la blonde fut éloignée et George à nouveau occupé à son activité de guet, Angelina tenta de se faufiler félinement derrière lui. Mais George se retourna avant qu'elle n'est pu l'atteindre.

-Ah c'est toi ! Fais attention j'ai cru que tu étais Rusard, j'aurai pu utiliser des bombabouses sur toi !

Angelina gloussa légèrement.

-Et puis que ce n'est que moi que pourrais-tu faire ?

Elle venait de lui demander ça en s'approchant à nouveau de lui, supprimant alors entièrement l'écart qui les séparé. Et se mit à faire courir sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, descendant le long de son bras jusqu'à arriver sur sa cuisse. Un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Mmh écoute, je suis un peu occupé là, mais euhm vas voir Fred ou attend un peu et je serai disponible après le diner si tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, c'est toi que je veux maintenant, de toute façon j'ai vu Rusard se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, menti-elle.

Le beau roux hésita un instant, mais Angelina venait de se coller toujours plus près de lui, sa main toujours sur sa cuisse, ses lèvres frôlant celles de George à présent. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller la bête en George, stupides hormones, pensa-t-il alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres laissant passer la langue de la jolie brune dans sa bouche. D'une main experte il commencer à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme, pendant que son autre main passait sous sa jupe.

-Pas ici, gémit Angelina avec peu de conviction.

En vérité, elle n'avait dit cela que pour la forme, car ici, dans un recoin à peine caché du château c'était très bien, on pourrait les surprendre, les entrevoir, et tout le monde saurait que les jumeaux étaient à elle. Surtout Loufoca.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas attendre, rétorqua George avec un sourire carnassier.

Mais lui aussi jouait un rôle. A l'inverse il n'avait pas envie d'être découvert, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire surprendre par son bébé de petite sœur, ou que par une quelconque manière sa mère ne l'apprenne. Elle en mourrait de honte, et serait bien capable de forcer son fils à se marier avec Angelina dans le seul but de réparer la bêtise de son fils, et aussi une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas que … le voit. Mais avant que cette pensée n'ait pu naître en lui il la chassa au plus vite et souleva Angelina l'entrainant derrière une tapisserie cachant un passage secret. A part si Potter avait la merveilleuse idée de se mettre à se balader dans les passages secrets du château dès à présent, ils seraient plus ou moins tranquilles ici.

Les baisers d'Angelina se faisaient de plus en plus pressant, l'une de ses mains déjà enfoncée dans le caleçon du beau roux, tâtait sa virilité. Sentant le désir de sa partenaire devenir pressant, à la limite de l'impatience, George raccourci fortement l'étape des préliminaires. Il attrapa de nouveau sa camarade de Gryffondor par les cuisses, la plaquant contre les murs froids du château. Retirant d'une main experte le string de celle-ci, qui gémissait de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses gestes, il enfonça son membre dur dans son intimité humide. Son geste ne fut pas délicat, mais il semblait que cela ne dérangeait pas Angelina, au contraire celle-ci venait de laisser échapper un long râle de plaisir en signe d'approbation. Le jeune homme entama va et viens rapide, faisant sauter au même rythme la poitrine généreuse de sa partenaire qui lui labourait le dos de ses ongles, ses gémissements de plaisir s'étant changés en cris de plus en plus aigüe. George plaqua de nouveau sa bouche sur celle d'Angelina, lui fourrant cette fois-ci sa langue dans sa bouche. Plus par commodité que par désir, il voulait étouffer les cris de sa partenaire. Plus les mouvements de George s'accéléraient en elle, plus il la sentait humide, George se sentait venir, il se mit à la malaxer la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme avec vigueur, pendant qu'il lui donnait des coups de rein à présent saccadés mais puissant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avec qu'il ne puisse venir. Mais Angelina atteint l'orgasme avant lui, lui assenant un coup de griffe encore plus violent que les autres cette fois, elle mordit sa langue avec tant de fougue que George senti du liquide au goût métallique se déverser dans sa bouche suivie d'une douleur aigüe. Il arrêta net ses va et viens à l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui venait de jouir.

-Putaaaain !

-Mmh c'était trop bon, gémit Angelina.

-En attendant tu m'as stoppé là, s'impatienta George, il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu finir, mais il avait tout de même bien été éduqué et ne voulait pas forcer la lady à continuer si celle-ci s'estimait heureuse. Si lady il y avait bien évidemment songe a-t-il l'espace d'un instant.

Mais Angelina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien donner pleine satisfaction au rouquin. Il lui avait fait atteindre le septième ciel bien rapidement, et elle voulait lui rendre l'appareil au plus vite possible. Elle savait que si elle souhait recommencer cela à l'avenir, le meilleur moyen c'était de lui montrer qu'elle en valait le coup. La belle brune à la peau mate s'agenouilla et se mit face à la virilité encore dressé du roux. L'enfourna directement dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'elle enfonçait le sexe du jeune homme dans bouche, celui-ci grognait de plaisir. George s'agrippa à la chevelure d'Angelina pour prendre son sexe plus profondément dans sa gorge. Plus les sucions qu'elle effectuait sur son sexe s'accéléraient plus il sentait le sang affluer vers son membre. Il agrippait de plus en plus fort les cheveux d'Angelina établissant lui-même la cadence à laquelle il voulait être sucé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfonçant une dernière fois son sexe dans la bouche de la jeune femme il éjacule enfin. Un dernier grognement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

A ses genoux il pu voir un instant de dégout sur le visage d'Angelina lors qu'elle avala son sperme, avant, qu'elle plante ses yeux dans les siens et se mette à lécher ce qui coulait le long de ses lèvres.

-On recommence ça quand tu veux, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait son string, tous les trois avec Fred, tu pourrais même proposer à Katie si ça t'excite.

Soudain la réalité frappa George, il se senti vraiment idiot, il n'avait pas forcément promis fidélité à Katie, ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple après tout, et surtout il n'était pas non plus connu pour être le petit ami le plus fiable de Poudlard, mais il venait de « tromper » la fille avec qui il couchait depuis à peine quelques jours. Pire il ne lui avait même pas accordé une pensée ou un remord. George se senti un peu nul, il n'aimait pas non plus forcément avoir couché avec Angelina. Il savait que Fred ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, et qu'il voudrait au contraire comparer leurs expériences, mais il se sentait mal. Etaient-ils vraiment obligés de tous partager, même les filles ? N'était-ce pas un peu malsain ? Maintenant qu'il avait satisfait ses pulsions, son esprit était bien plus clair. Il reboutonna son pantalon à la hâte et remis en place sa chemise comme il pu avec de se glisser hors de la tapisserie. Angelina attrapa sa main pour sortir avec lui tel un couple, pour montrer qu'elle le possédait, mais il s'arrêtait net et se dégagea gentiment.

-Tu devrais peut-être reboutonner ta chemise tu ne crois pas ? Si McGonagall voit ça elle risque d'avoir une attaque, dit-il d'un air léger avant de s'éclipser.

Lorsque George sorti de la tapisserie, il se trouva nez à nez avec l'une des dernières personnes qu'il souhait voir en cet instant. Luna Lovegood. Ses grands yeux clairs le dévisageaient avec surprise.

-Ahem salut Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ?

-Je viens de nourrir les sombrals et je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour dîner lorsque j'ai entendu de drôles de bruits venir de derrière la tapisserie…

George sentait déjà des sueurs froides envahir sa nuque, de toutes les personnes de ce château il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui le surprenne, et pourquoi ça l'important tant que ça ce que la jolie Serdaigle pensait ?! Il venait de penser qu'elle était jolie… c'est officiel il devait arrêter de penser. Il n'empêche que le jeune Weasley commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout que les yeux de Luna s'écarquillaient de plus en plus face à la tapisserie.

-Je pense qu'il y a un loup-garou là-dedans, ça ressemblait vraiment aux grognements de jeune loup-garou. Oh comme j'aimerai le rencontrer ! Elle avait dit tout ça candeur, mais à présent sa main s'approchait dangereusement de la tapisserie.

George laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il était ravi que Luna ait un esprit aussi pur et fantastique. Cela lui évitait une situation des plus embarrassantes, il n'avait plus qu'à inventer un rapide mensonge, et ça il savait faire.

-Hahaha décidemment Luna tu as bien trop d'imagination ! Ce n'était que moi, j'avais tellement faim que je me suis rué dans le passage secret et je suis tombé, tu as dû m'entendre à cause de ma chute.

-Oh je vois … Les yeux bleu céleste de la blonde se baladaient à présent sur le corps puis le visage du roux. C'est pour cela que tu as la lèvre en sang et le cou violacé ? C'est vrai que je trouvais ça un peu inquiétant, enfin je suis rassurée. Dit – elle d'un air absent. Dans ce cas nous devrions aller voir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe de tout ça.

Un fois de plus George Weasley senti les ennuis arriver, si Luna ne savait pas à quoi des marques post relations sexuelles un peu violentes ressemblaient, madame Pomfresh elle ne goberait certainement pas l'histoire de la chute dans les escaliers. Et elle ne se gênerait pas pour crier au mensonge devant la jeune blonde.

Avant qu'il ait pu formuler la moindre réponse George reçu une grande claque dans le dos, sa petite sœur venait de surgir derrière lui, accompagnée de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda joyeusement Ginny qui avait pour un instant, mit ses doutes à l'encontre de son frère de côté.

-J'ai cru que George était un loup-garou mais ce n'était pas un loup-garou, il est juste tombé dans les escaliers alors je pense qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie pour que madame Pomfresh soigne tous les coups qu'il a avant que le sang n'attire de vrais loup-garou.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers George, qui ne laissait rien paraître de son malaise, mais affichait au contraire son sourire le plus charmeur, sa meilleure arme pour le sortir de ce genre d'impasse. Harry, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient les sourcils arqués, depuis quand George Weasley ne se vantait pas d'un suçon ? A qui comptait-il faire gober cette histoire ? Ron lui était hilare, à la grande surprise de Luna qui le regardait la bouche ouverte.

-Tombé… hahaha tu parles… il a surtout…

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase George venait de passer un bras autours des épaules de son petit frère avec le même regard qu'il utilisait pour lui dire « si tu le dis à maman je mets du polynectar dans ton jus de citrouilles et te change en Percy ». Ron se stoppa net et dégluti difficilement.

-J'irai bieeen mieux l'estomac plein ! Allons manger Luna plutôt, tu sais j'ai commencé à lire le livre que tu m'as prêté et je le trouve vraaaiment intéressant, j'aimerai bien me procurer un botruc.

Il voulait éloigner au plus possible Luna du reste du groupe, de peur que tout risque de commentaire révélant la supercherie ne fuite en sa présence, mais aussi, parce qu'après s'être pris autant la tête il trouvait la présence de la jeune fille plutôt apaisante.

[...]

De l'autre côté de la tapisserie, Angelina n'avait pas raté un mot de la conversation qui venait de se produire.

[...]

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle George alla instinctivement rejoindre sa moitié déjà attablée avec Lee Jordan, laissant Luna à ta table des Serdaigle, ou plutôt la laissant seule au bout de la table des Serdaigle. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus de remarque pour la soirée. Et ne vit pas le regard le regard de la jeune fille s'éteindre un peu, lorsqu'elle se retrouva une fois de plus face à son assiette, seule, à l'écart du reste de sa maison.

-Bah alors vieux où t'étais ? s'exclama Fred à l'approche de sa meilleure moitié.

-Alors ça mon frère ! Ca va te plaire ! George s'était exprimé avec son sourire des mauvais tours, celui qui préparait une bonne histoire à son jumeau.

 **Voilà! Pour ce chapitre j'attends vraiment des commentaires car même moi je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Et surtout c'était mon tout premier lemon!**

 **Merciii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ils sont vraiment encourageant! Surtout quand vous me dites que j'arrive plus ou moins à être fidèle aux personnages.**

 **Je m'excuse vraaaaiment pour les fautes d'orthographe! C'est assez difficile de se relire seule, au bout d'un moment on ne voit plus les erreurs! J'espère que ce chapitre sera bien plus lisible, j'y ai porté plus d'attention! Lorsque j'aurai un peu de temps je tenterai de corriger les premiers chapitres!**

 **Encore désolée de l'attente! Et sans plus attendre voilà la suite!**

[..]

Quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner, George était encore à moitié endormi, baillant allègrement. Mais Fred lui était bien plus éveillé, et avait déjà l'esprit bien affuté. Halloween approchait à grands pas, et il lui fallait absolument de nouvelles idées, ou tout du moins de quoi mettre au point de nouvelles farces. C'est pour cela qu'en entrant dans la Grande Salle il ne se dirigea pas vers la table des Gryffondor mais bifurqua plutôt vers la table des Serdaigle, au bout de celle-ci se trouvait Luna entrain de disséquer minutieusement sa salade de fruits.

George venait de remarquer la trajectoire inhabituelle de son frère, il leva les yeux et vit la jeune Serdaigle. Elle était en pleine contemplation de son petit déjeuner, ses longs cheveux bonds cascadant autours de son visage. Ce qui frappa George c'est que sans son air surpris elle, elle était en fait assez jolie. Bien qu'emmêlés elle avait de beaux cheveux, les traits de son visage étaient fin et ses lèvres légèrement rosées, quant à ses yeux ils dégageaient une infinie douceur, chacun de ses mouvements semblaient si élégant, naturels, elle ressemblait à une véritable poupée.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches dans cette salade de fruit ? Demanda Fred d'un air joyeux à la jeune fille lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son niveau.

La rêverie de George venait de se briser, et il avait été ramené à la réalité. Il arrivait à peine à croire ce qui venait de se dérouler dans sa tête. Il n'était certainement pas encore réveillé.

-Oh bonjour Fred, belle matinée n'est-ce pas George ? Lança Luna de son habituelle voix rêveuse. Je crois que j'ai déjà mangé toutes les framboises, c'est dommage.

-Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ? Questionna Fred

-Oh si ! J'ai métamorphose et botanique avant le déjeuner !

-Dans ce cas tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller chercher ton sac, si tu n'as pas tes affaires McGonagall risque de te passer un savon. Reprit Fred.

George était surpris par ce que son frère venait de dire, ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que son frère intervienne. Il est vrai qu'en bon farceur Fred était observateur, et il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose venait à manquer, mais George aussi devait l'être, il se gifla mentalement pour n'avoir rien remarqué en premier.

-Je sais bien mais ça fait deux jours que je les cherche et toujours rien. Je pense que des esprits malins ont voulu jouer avec. A vrai dire toutes mes affaires d'écoles ont disparu.

-Hein ? Mais qui a bien pu te faire ça ? Il faut que tu le dises au directeur de ta maison ! S'exclama George, qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Fred lança un regard plein d'ironie à son frère, comme si dénoncer cela au directeur de sa maison allait arranger les choses. La situation était d'autant plus ironique qu'habituellement ceux qui jouaient des tours aux autres élèves c'était eux. Récemment sa moitié semblait vraiment être à la ramasse.

-Je viens de te le dire, je pense que c'est un esprit malin ! Et je ne pense pas que Flitwick pourra y faire grand-chose. Tu sais les esprits malins sont vraiment très fort lorsqu'il s'agit de disparaître. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous les garçons.

La jeune fille venait de prononcer ces derniers mots avec ferveur, mais l'habituelle étincelle de curiosité dans son regard semblait légèrement éteinte.

Les jumeaux eurent alors la même réaction, d'incompréhension, la regardant bouche grande ouverte. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la moindre question elle reprit.

-Avec mes affaires, ont disparu toutes les choses amusantes que j'avais trouvé dans forêt pour vous, il va falloir tout recommencer. Vous voulez bien attendre que je vous rapporte de nouvelles choses ?

George était en tout point touché par la candeur et la gentillesse de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si courageuse à sa façon, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. S'en était impressionnant. Il songea à Ron, son frère, qui dans une telle situation serait totalement pris de panique. Ou à sa petite sœur qui aurait fait sauter la moitié de son dortoir. C'est peut-être aussi, parce qu'elle prenait si bien les choses qu'elle en devenait une victime si facile, on pouvait se moquer d'elle en toute impunité, jamais les représailles ne venaient. En tout cas, George se jura de retrouver qui avait fait cela à Luna, il pouvait être bien plus farceur que n'importe quel soi-disant « esprit malin ».

-En attendant tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour aujourd'hui et ça serait bête que tu sois en détention à cause d'un esprit malin. Fred avait son air charmeur sur le visage et tendait à Luna un rouleau d'un parchemin ainsi qu'une vielle plume qui pouvait encore servir.

-Oh merci !

Luna venait de s'exclamer de joie, elle sauta sur ses pieds et sera Fred dans ses bras l'espace d'un instant avant de sautiller joyeusement vers la sortir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un élève autre que Ginny, Harry ou Neville était aussi gentil avec elle, cela lui avait instantanément réchauffé le cœur.

En cet instant George ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Il se flagella mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant son frère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi lent lorsque les choses tournaient autour de la Serdaigle ?

\- Je rêve ou je viens juste de voir Luna heureuse grâce à l'un de vous deux ?

Ginny venait d'apparaître derrière ses frères, qui par habitude sursautèrent à l'arrivée de leur petite sœur. Même si elle restait suspicieuse envers eux, elle commençait à apprécier que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse être gentil avec Luna. Elle savait que la jeune fille avait tant à offrir, et elle ne pouvait pas toujours être dans le coin pour la défendre. Puisqu'il semblait inconcevable qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même.

-Que veux-tu sœurette ? Nous sommes de véritables héros. Assura Fred tandis qu'il faisait sauter une pomme dans sa main.

Ginny hissa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot. Ses frères avec beaux être de parfaits idiots, elle savait que lorsqu'ils le voulaient ils pouvaient également être des soutiens précieux. Et quelqu'un comme Luna méritait amplement de pouvoir se reposer sur eux. La jeune rousse le savait pertinemment puisqu'elle-même ne cessait de se reposer sur Luna, que ce soit lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas ses devoirs, lorsqu'elle se disputait avec les filles de son dortoir, où quand il s'agissait de réviser les nouveaux enchaînements de Quidditch. Luna était également là, à l'écouter patiemment lorsqu'elle parlait des garçons pendant des heures, ou plus particulièrement, d'un garçon aux yeux verts. Mais à l'inverse la jeune Serdaigle ne réagissait jamais à ce sujet, elle écoutait patiemment en souriant, parfois elle l'encourageait en lui disant que peut être l'élu de son cœur avec l'esprit trop plein de jonchruine pour pouvoir se rendre compte des sentiments que Ginny éprouvait pour lui, mais voilà c'était tout. Jamais Luna n'évoquait le sujet des garçons, si ce n'est pour secouer une photo de Norbert Dragonneau plus jeune lorsqu'il venait de paraître son livre sur les animaux fantastique. Là elle devenait extatique, peut être même l'équivalent de Ginny lorsqu'elle parlait de Quidditch et de l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Pendant que Ginny s'était perdue dans sa rêverie, ses frères en avaient profiter pour s'esquiver vers la table des Gryffondor pour prendre le petit déjeuner, qui d'après Fred était bien mérité après sa bonne action matinale.

-Bon puisque je suis en détention à cause de tes 7minutes au paradis avec Johnson c'est toi qui t'occuperas des livraisons en fin d'après-midi !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je te suis si indispensable mon cher ! Mais tu as raison ! Le client est roi et nous devons assurer les livraisons avant Halloween, honneur de Weasley !

George venait de s'exclamer avec ferveur, mais en vérité il savait que Fred avait entièrement raison, à cause de son petit écart avec Angelina, il avait cessé de faire le guet, et son frère jumeau s'était fait prendre par Rusard qui bien évidemment, n'avait pas manqué de lui donner une détention. Il savait également que son frère ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, il avait été bien plus avide en détail sur les ébats avec la jeune brune plutôt qu'en réprimande quant au fait de l'avoir abandonné. Les jumeaux étaient quoi qu'il soit bien déterminés, depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence des maraudeurs, à devenir bien plus légendaires qu'eux et à accumuler bien plus de détention et causer plus de cauchemars à Rusard que les maraudeurs ne l'avaient fait. La célébrité avait un coût et ils étaient prêt à le payer.

[...]

[...]

George grimpait les marches de la volière, les bras pleins de paquets qu'il devait faire livrer pour Weasley Farce pour sorciers facétieux. La pile de paquet qu'il avait dans les bras tanguait dangereusement, aussi il avançait avec une extrême prudence, et une lenteur toute calculée. Ses précautions particulières envers la marchandise le rendant également des plus silencieux. Pour cette raison Luna, qui était déjà dans la volière entrain de caresser une chouette rayé, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des colis se fracasser au sol accompagné d'un juron. Elle se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva face à George Weasley, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Celui-ci arborait déjà un grand sourire, malgré la pile de colis qui gisait à ses pieds.

-J'avais beaucoup de correspondance en retard, s'essaya le jeune homme moqueur, pour justifier la présence d'une telle quantité d'emballages.

-Ce doit être dur de gérer une affaire naissante tout en étudiant aussi sérieusement que tu le fais, constata Luna en essayant de compter le nombre d'articles éparpiller sur le sol.

La jeune fille se pencha et se mit à rassembler avec précaution les articles étendus sur le sol.

En face d'elle, George se frottait la nuque légèrement embarrassé, il avait été bien vite démasqué. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour ce qui était des répercussions de cet évènement. A qui pourrait-elle bien dire ce qu'elle venait de voir ? Qui la croirait ? C'était Loufoca Lovegood. A cette pensée George se sentit immédiatement coupable et se gifla mentalement. Elle était entrain de l'aider à rassembler ses affaires, alors qu'il se moquait d'elle. En vérité, il avait surtout l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Luna, et que lui était un parfait idiot.

La preuve était que lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser les paquets aux sols à son tours il n'y en avait déjà plus qu'un à ramasser. Luna les avait déjà tous soigneusement récupérés et déposés sur le muret le plus proche.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider à envoyer tout ça, j'ai déjà pris mon pudding de 16h dans les cuisines donc je suis libre. S'exprima Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

George n'était pas forcément un adepte du minimum d'effort, mais il restait ravi de la proposition et n'allait pas cracher sur un peu d'aide. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui Fred n'était pas là pour partager la tâche fastidieuse avec lui. Et en plus, songe a-t-il, la présence de la Serdaigle était toujours apaisante et divertissante. Ainsi, il accepta la proposition de la blonde aux cheveux emmêlés sans problèmes.

-Mais au fait, que faisais-tu dans la volière ? Questionna George après plusieurs minutes de silence où il observait Luna examiner attentivement les paquets avant de désigner un hibou ou une chouette pour chacun.

-J'étais venue envoyer une lettre à papa, dit-elle, après une pause elle reprit. Depuis cette année il n'est pas beaucoup à la maison, il voyage énormément pour trouver des articles exclusifs pour le chicaneur, alors je me dis que ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir de la lecture s'il rentre à la maison. Luna avait prononcé ses mots de sa voix rêveuse, sans jamais détacher ses yeux du hibou qu'il flattait à présent.

-S'il rentre à la maison ? Tu ne sais même pas où il est ? Interrogea le rouquin surpris.

-Oh non bien sûr que non, si jamais il me le disait peut-être qu'un espion de la gazette du sorcier intercepterait mon courrier et lui volerait son scoop. Et puis c'est amusant ce mystère.

Luna qui venait d'envoyer le dernier colis de la pile se mit à rassembler ses affaires. George remarqua que les affaires de la jeune fille se constituait de la vielle plume que Fred lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, ainsi que le rouleau de parchemin qui allait avec, un vieux livre de métamorphose, mais également, et surtout plus intrigant, une longue plume argentée ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins flambant neuf.

-Ah c'est super ! Je vois que tu as récupéré tes affaires !

Luna sursauta et recula rapidement d'un pas, instinctivement elle sera plus près d'elle ses affaires, George cru voir un instant dans ses yeux de l'appréhension, ainsi qu'une pointe de panique. Mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui son regard était tout bonnement suppliant.

-C'est un cadeau, de Dumbledore, je t'en pris ne le dis à personne, j'y tiens énormément.

-Eh eh! Tu parles à George Weasley, pour garder tes secret y'a pas mieux !

Le visage de Luna s'éclaira à nouveau, de son bras libre elle enserra brièvement la taille du jeune homme avant de s'enfuir en sautillant de la volière, non sans avoir laissé s'envoler un « merci ».

Elle laissa derrière elle un George confus et rougissant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce contact, mais au moins il ne se sentait plus en reste par rapport à Fred. Quant à la situation elle semblait le dépasser entièrement, c'était déchirant de voir le regard apeuré de Luna plus tôt. Il savait que ses affaires disparaissaient constamment, mais il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être jusqu'à ce point. Et quel genre de père pouvait ainsi disparaître sans donner la moindre nouvelle à sa fille ? Quand il pensait à ses parents, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un des Weasley étudiant à Poudlard n'ait de nouvelles. Décidément, Luna Lovegood piquait de plus en plus la curiosité du rouquin, peut être devrait-il passer plus de temps en compagnie de sa petite sœur, et accessoirement de son amie mystérieuse…


	7. Chapter 7

**De nouveau beaaaaucoup trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon dernier chapitre! Et merci énormément pour continuer à me lire ça me fait super plaisir et me motive à continuer. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de commencer à lire une histoire et ne jamais avoir la fin.**

 **Enfin pour les commentaires merci encore plus c'est vraiment, et j'insiste, ce qui motive le plus vos avis.**

 **Et pour répondre aux commentaires, oui il y aura certainement plus de lemons mais peut être pas tout de suite, j'adore mes héros mais je ne peux pas toujours être gentille avec eux ça serait bien trop facile sinon!**

[...]

Le jour d'Halloween était enfin là et l'excitation dans le château était à son comble. Le programme de la journée ne pouvait être plus idyllique pour un étudiant à Poudlard. La journée commençait par un véritable ballet orchestré par les fantômes, tableaux et armures du château qui ne cessaient de s'exclamer de joie. Ce jour était après tout le leur. Puis, l'après midi avait lieu le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Ensuite, une fois la nuit tombée se déroulerait le traditionnel banquet d'Halloween. La nourriture y serait encore plus extravagante et abondante qu'à l'accoutumé, et pour se faire les elfes de maison ne cessaient de s'affairer dans les cuisines depuis la veille au soir. Tout devait être parfait.

pCe sentiment d'excitation lié à un jour de fête était accru chez les jumeaux Weasley. Halloween était l'un de leur jour préféré de l'année. C'était avec le 1er avril la fête des farces. C'était donc en quelque sorte leur jour. Pour être exact, le 1super/sup avril était vraiment leur jour, c'était après tout également leur anniversaire ce jour-là. Mais le fait de pouvoir terroriser la moitié du château et de pouvoir en prime disputer un match de Quidditch était d'une perspective les plus réjouissante.

C'est ainsi que dès le matin les jumeaux Weasley se firent réveiller par des cris de paniques mêlés à des rires. C'était le résultat de leur première farce de la journée. En effet, chaque année pour Halloween les elfes de maison disposaient pendant la nuit des bols emplis de friandise dans les salles commune de chaque dortoir. Ainsi, les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient levés aux aurores dans le but de remplacer la moitié des sucreries par quelques-unes de leur invention, avant de retourner se coucher le sentiment du devoir accompli. La douce mélodie de panique et d'amusement provenant d'en bas des escaliers leur démontra que leur plaisanterie avait fonctionné. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils purent commencer la journée.

Après avoir rendu Rusard complètement fou durant la première partie de la journée, ensorcelant et piégeant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Un bon repas copieux avant un match n'était jamais de refus!

[…]

-N'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas parce que Poufsouffle n'a pas gagné la coupe depuis 12 ans qu'ils ne peuvent pas la gagner ! Ne cessait de leur marteler Angelina.

-Leur sélection de cette année est vraiment bonne en plus, souligna Katie.

George hocha de la tête pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois au cours du repas. Le Quidditch était bien évidemment la chose la plus importante, mais il n'était pas fan de la préparation quasi-militaire à laquelle se livrait Angelina et Katie à l'instant. Il voulait simplement monter sur un balai, s'amuser, et bien évidemment écraser Poufsouffle. Son ennui fut vite éclipsé lorsqu'il jeta un œil à la table des Serdaigle. Un peu plus loin se tenait Luna et Ginny. Apparemment sa petite sœur comme était devenue une vraie furie. Il semblait difficile de comprendre par quel moyen Luna parvenait à supporter une telle dose d'énergie. Mais Luna semblait sereine, jetant un regard absent à Ginny entre deux bouchés de son assiette. L'assiette de Ginny quant à elle était presque intouchée, George vit alors Luna éloigner la simple salade que Ginny s'était servie pour lui mettre une énorme cuisse de poulet dans l'assiette avec de la purée. Ginny se retourna vers Luna, elle sembla murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un merci, puis commença avec hésitation à manger, ce n'est qu'après quelques bouchés que la jeune fille se mit littéralement à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Luna paru satisfaite à cet instant et reporta son attention sur sa propre assiette.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de George, elle était vraiment bonne pour sa petite sœur. Luna Lovegood semblait vraiment être une personne intéressante. Cette pensée le frappait encore plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'accoutumer. Comme si, il pouvait le voir sur son visage. Puis, George réalisa, qu'aujourd'hui, Luna était en réalité complètement différente d'à l'accoutumer. Ses cheveux ne cascadaient pas le long de ses épaules mais ils étaient attachés en une longue natte dont seules quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école mais une cape noire lui arrivant à la taille, une robe noire ample arrivant au-dessus des genoux et de longues chaussettes bleu nuit. Son collier capsule de bière au beurre avait été également remplacé par un ruban en velours bleu noué autours de son cou. Sa peau avait l'air si pâle dans cette tenue mais en même temps, elle dégageait quelque chose d'encore plus absorbant que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air ensorcelante.

Sur cette pensée, George qui n'écoutait déjà plus le brouhaha incessant qui servait de pré-préparation au match -puis-qu'évidemment il y aurait un autre briefing dans les vestiaires il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus- décida de sa lever. Il se dirigea vers la jeune Serdaigle et sa sœur.

-Alors mesdemoiselles prêtes pour le grand match ? lança-t-il d'une voix nonchalante

A ce moment là Ginny lui lança un regard courroucé. Elle savait qu'elle était une bonne joueuse de Quidditch mais c'était seulement la première année qu'elle était dans l'équipe et elle ne voulait surtout pas rater quoi que ce soit. A part Percy et Bill tous ses frères avaient été dans l'équipe et vraiment bon en plus. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être moins bonne, elle voulait les surpasser et leur montrer de quoi leur bébé de petite sœur était capable.

-Luna je suis navré je t'abandonne à cet idiot. Je vais récupérer mon balai dans mon dortoir avant le match. Trouve une bonne place pour me regarder briller. Lança-t-elle un soupir dans la voix.

-Tu vas être incroyable, si tu ne prends pas feu... lança Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Luna était toujours persuadé que Ginny avait effectivement du sang de Dragon en elle et qu'elle pourrait entrer en auto-combustion durant un match de Quidditch. L'attention de la jeune fille se porta alors sur le roux qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Bonjour George Weasley, lui dit-elle en le dévisageant.

Le sourire de George déjà présent s'étira encore plus, Luna savait toujours à qui elle avait à faire. Elle ne le confondait jamais avec Fred. C'était assez agréable il se sentait important comme ça.

-Alors ! Tu viens voir le match ?

George avait demandé sa un soupçon de malaise dans la voix. Évidemment qu'elle venait voir le match. Habituellement, il était doué pour embarrasser les autres, mais pas pour s'embarrasser lui-même. Il en venait à se demander pourquoi il était venu de son plein gré parler à cette fille étrange alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il n'était pas vraiment sur qu'ils soient vraiment amis après tout. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa le portrait de la jeune Serdaigle qui hochaient positivement la tête alors qu'elle mâchait sa nourriture cela lui revint comme un choc. Cette peau pâle qui contrastait avec ces vêtements noirs, ces longs cheveux attachés en une longue nattes laissant s'échapper de longues mèches dorés mais qui était-elle vraiment ?

-Euh… Luna pourquoi ces vêtements ?

-Oh tu ne sais donc pas ? C'est passionnant ! C'est parce que c'est Halloween !

George la dévisagea un sourire en coin. Bien sur qu'il savait que c'est Halloween, l'un des meilleurs jours de l'année. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

-Et c'est ta façon de jouer des tours ? s'enquit-il rieur.

-En quelques sortes. Reprit Luna penseuse. C'est mon déguisement…

George la regardait interrogatif, se déguiser -mis à part en Rogues- ne ressemblait pas réellement à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une farce d'Halloween réussie.

Mais face à son silence Luna reprit.

-Je suis déguisé en sorcière.

Le sourcil de George s'arqua encore plus qu'à l'habitude et son sourire s'étira davantage. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens pour lui mais en quelque sorte c'était si intéressant. Il attendait impatiemment que Luna lui donne d'avantage explication.

-Je suis déguisé comme une sorcière pour les moldus ! Chaque année les moldus se déguisent en créature effrayante ou magique pour Halloween, je suis déguisée en la représentation que les moldus ont des sorcières !

George secoua légèrement la tête ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. C'était assez brillant et surprenant venant d'une sorcière au sang pur comme elle. Bien sûr, George était aussi relativement au courant de certaines pratiques moldues mais c'était différent, son père avait une véritable passion pour eux, et certains de leurs tours s'avéraient assez ingénieux, George se rappela comment avec Fred il avait crocheté la serrure du 4 privet drive pour libérer Harry un été. L'intérêt éclectique de la jeune fille était tout aussi divertissant que surprenant. Cela donnait l'impression à George qu'elle ne devait jamais s'ennuyer. Mais cela le rendait aussi un peu envieux. Lui avait se besoin permanant de distraire et se distraire, si bien qu'il en était venu à craindre l'ennui.

Perdu dans ses pensées le rouquin n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se tenait toujours en face de la jeune fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux pâles.

-Hmm, je devrai y aller, si je suis en retard je vais me faire disputer par Angelina !

Un regard rapide dans la grande salle lui indiqua vite qu'il avait certainement raison, aucun de ses coéquipiers n'était dans la grand salle et George devait encore se changer.

-Je viens avec toi, j'ai promis à Ginny d'être au premier rang pour la voir s'enflammer. Dit Luna le plus simplement du monde alors qu'elle venait de se lever.

George arqua de nouveau un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Il semblait être souvent interloqué récemment. Quoi que ce renouveau de surprise était plaisant.

Ils marchèrent ensembles vers le terrain de Quidditch, le chemin se fit en silence. Luna avait le nez en l'air en et à en croire l'expression sur son visage son esprit était à des kilomètre de son corps. Cela accommodait George, qui commençait à sentir la pression monter en lui. Il était bien ravi de ressentir cette aura de calme qui se dégageait de la jeune fille plutôt qu'un tourbillon de paroles et d'encouragements qui ne feraient que lui grignoter l'estomac davantage.

Plus ils approchaient du terrain de Quidditch plus le bruits sourd qui émanait des gradins s'amplifiait. Au moment de se séparer Luna tourna enfin son regard vers George, elle hocha simplement la tête avec un regard rassurant puis se détourna de lui pour rejoindre les gradins.

Encore marqué par ce moment emprunt de calme, George fit se dirigea insouciant et serein jusqu'aux vestiaires des Gryffondor. Arrivé devant la porte entre ouverte il entendit quelques ricanements. C'était des rires féminins sans aucun doute. Alors qu'il était sur le point de pousser la porte pour rejoindre ses coéquipière le rouquin surpris une étrange conversation.

-Padma m'a dit que Loufoca avait passé des heures à chercher ses affaires, enfin puisque toutes ses plumes et parchemins ont été jeté dans les toilettes elles ne lui seront plus d'aucune utilité. Dit une première voix que George reconnu comme étant celle de Katie.

-Apparemment ça n'a pas suffi, à peine quelques jours après elle avait déjà de nouvelles affaires et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit prête à laisser les jumeaux tranquilles. Grinça Angelina.

Toujours derrière la porte, le rouquin resta là un instant, à penser à cela, se demandant le pourquoi du comment, tâchant d'accorder à ses coéquipières le bénéfice du doute, puis soudain cela lui revint en mémoire. Cette image lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il revoyait l'image de Luna, et la terreur dans ses yeux, son air si fragile le jour où il l'avait surprise dans volière avec son nouveau matériel scolaire, la peur qu'elle avait ressenti à l'idée qu'on le lui prenne à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit elles, des Gryffondors, « amies » ou « petites amies » qui aient pu faire ça. Ça ressemblait à une blague digne d'un Serpentard. Rien n'était drôle là-dedans, ce n'était que pure jalousie.

[...]

George était furieux, trop furieux pour leur faire face. Il attendit que les filles soient sorties des vestiaires pour se changer à la hâte. Quand il arriva enfin sur le terrain Angelina commença à le réprimander.

-Mais où étais-tu ?! Encore avec Loufoca ? Je te signale qu'on a un match à jouer. S'écria-t-elle

George ne répondit rien, la regardant froidement, il serrait si fort son balai que ses jointures devenaient en devenaient blanche. Lorsque enfin le coup de sifflet du départ du match retentit George fut l'un des premier dans les airs. Pour se passer les nerfs le rouquin passa l'intégralité du match à pourchasser lui-même le cognard, l'envoyant de toutes ses forces à l'équipe adversaire.

-Magnifique Weasley, t'es en forme !

George entendit ses mots mais il avait été trop concentré pour mettre un visage sur ceux-là. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit que ses coéquipiers et coéquipières lui souriaient à pleine dents. C'était ses amies, se dit-il, il avait peut-être mal compris ou la plaisanterie était juste de mauvais goût. Il jeta alors un œil vers les gradins. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la Serdaigle au premier rang. Au milieu de toute cette marée de supporters Luna était toujours aussi calme. Mais il ne parvint pas à capter son regard, toute l'attention de Luna semblait être porté sur un autre point du terrain, en direction de Ginny. George ne comprit pas totalement pourquoi mais il se sentait légèrement contrarié. Il avait à deux doigts de se mettre ses amies à dos pour cette enfant ?

Sur cette pensée il renvoya une nouvelle fois le cognard de toute ses forces vers le poursuiveur adverse. George était toujours en conflit avec lui-même lorsqu'il entendit des cris de joie. Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or, faisant ainsi gagner leur équipe.

Il redescendit avec ses coéquipiers sur le terrain là où tous les supporters se rassemblaient déjà pour les acclamer. Il vit également que Ginny était descendu un peu plus loin, là où Luna se tenait. Elle était elle aussi descendu des gradins, mais se tenait à l'écart du reste du groupe. Sa petite sœur se jeta dans les bras de la blonde qui en perdit son équilibre. Une chose rare se produit alors, un grand sourire fendit les lèvres de la Serdaigle, elle avait l'air de rayonner de bonheur pour son amie. Mais, ce fut de courte durée. De nombreux Gryffondor rejoignirent Ginny pour la féliciter et l'éloignèrent de Luna. Celle-ci se retrouva seule à nouveau dans son coin du terrain, le magnifique sourire présent sur son visage faiblissait doucement. Et à nouveau, George cru voir apparaître cette fragilité dont il avait déjà été témoin auparavant.

Mais lui aussi, se faisait emporter au loin par ses amis, et il ne pouvait dire si cette expression qu'il pensait avoir vu sur le visage de Luna était bien réelle ou s'il l'avait imaginé.

[...]

 **Note de la fin: Qu'en pensez vous? George est génial je l'adore, mais je veux montrer qu'il est un peu en proie au conflit, après tout c'est un Weasley ils ont du caractère et il est pas censé être ultra mielleux. Quant à Luna j'aime jouer avec ce qu'elle peut être au-delà du masque d'indifférence et d'apparente folie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boooon, peut être que plus personne ne lira cette histoire, j'essaierai quand même vraiment de la finir, parce que j'aimerai bien finir quelque chose haha mais tout de même je suis 1000 fois désolée de cette attente qui pourrait passer pour un abandon de l'histoire.**

[...]

La fête célébrant la victoire des Gryffondor avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Si bien qu'au matin lorsque les elfes de maisons s'étaient rendus dans les dortoirs pour faire leur ménage habituel des lieux, ils retrouvèrent dans le salon quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas couché. Au milieu ces élèves qui ne dormaient pas encore se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci étaient de véritables professionnels de la fête, alors évidemment il fallait toujours les compter parmi les derniers couchés. A leur réputation largement méritée s'ajoutait le fait que hier en plus d'Harry qui avait une fois de plus attrapé le vif d'or, était aussi célébré George. Celui-ci pendant le match s'était démené comme un véritable lion, évitant à ses coéquipiers les cognards durant l'intégralité du match et ayant causé accessoirement l'envoi involontaire à l'infirmerie de l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle.

Si pendant le match il avait laissé éclater sa rage, à la suite de celui-ci il n'était plus sûr de rien. Le rouquin avait pendant le match été en proie à des doutes quant aux actions de ses amies envers Luna, et était prêt à en découdre après le match avec elle. D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elles feraient ça et surtout pourquoi il se les mettrait à dos pour Luna. Luna, cette petite Serdaigle qui ne l'avait pas regardé de tout le match et qui ne s'était pas non plus donné la peine de le féliciter après le match, se contentant de se diriger vers sa petite sœur.

Ces idées de frustrations envers la petite blonde s'étaient retrouvées exacerbées par l'alcool. Aussi, en vidant son verre avait-il pris la résolution d'effacer ce trouble de son esprit et retourner s'amuser comme il se devait. Et c'est ce qu'il réussit à faire magistralement toute la nuit. Après quelques parties de batailles explosives, il avait entrepris avec ses frères et Lee de déplacer tous les canapés de la salle commune pour transformer l'espace en piste de dance. Il avait alors pu effectuer avec son jumeau tous les mouvements les plus ridicules et exubérants possible sans la moindre honte, amusant ainsi tous les Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas encore assez saoul pour danser comme eux, sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Au petit matin, lorsque l'alcool commençait à diminuer chez lui George fit un rapide tour de la salle. Sa petite sœur était au lit depuis heures, il était content qu'elle n'ait pas été là pour le voir mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait disparue si vite pour autant. Hermione avait évidemment soupiré après quelques verres, s'excusant en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin. Lavande et Parvati quant à elles, s'étaient endormie dans un canapé l'une sur l'autre. La tête de ce cher Ron reposait sur l'accoudoir de ce même canapé. George était encore en pleine contemplation de la pièce lorsque son frère jumeau lui assena un léger coup de coude.

-Si tu m'excuse mon vieux, le devoir m'appelle. Fred avait prononcé ses mots un sourire plein de sous-entendu alors qu'il montait les escaliers avec Angelina et Alicia.

George adressa à son frère un clin d'œil plein de fierté. Il était à présent adossé à l'une des colonnes de la cheminé et vit que Katie n'était pas encore couchée, venant de terminer une discussion avec les deux partenaires de George pour la nuit. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 6h00, personne ne risquait de se lever à cette heure-ci après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Et vu l'état de ceux qui dormaient déjà dans la salle commune même un troll en balade dans le château ne pourrait les réveiller. Il attira alors à lui la joueuse de Quidditch avec un sortilège d'attraction.

-Salut toi. Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ce fut assez pour faire pouffer la jeune fille qui se mis instantanément se frotter au corps du jeune homme. Le rouquin capture la bouche de la Gryffondor, l'une de ses mains remontant le long de ses cuisses pendant que d'une autre main experte il déboutonnait sa ès vite, la culotte déjà mouillé de Katie se retrouva au sol, elle fut vite rejointe par son soutient gorge rouge criard. La jeune femme se trouvait en jupe avec une chemisier complètement débraillée alors que sa poitrine nue débordait de celui-ci. Cette tenue ne semblait pas la gênait le moins du monde puisqu'elle avait entrepris de sortir le membre du beau roux de son caleçon pour pouvoir le masser avec plus d'ardeur. Impatient, George se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière, incitant ainsi Katie à venir s'empaler sur son sexe. Alors que Katie s'apprêtait à chevaucher le sexe du roux, celui-ci avait enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de la brunette. Soudain un cris perçant -qui n'était pas celui de Katie- retenti dans la pièce.

"-GEORGE ! Rhabille-toi ou va faire ça ailleurs ! MAINTENANT ! Sa petite sœur qui venait de descendre les escaliers hurlant comme une véritable furie.

-ça va on se calme… C'est pas la première fois que tu me surprends tout de même. Grogna George tout de même légèrement embarrassé devant sa petite sœur.

-Moi non mais Luna oui et elle devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre !

A ce moment le sang de George ne fit qu'un tour, il s'apprêtait à repousser Katie pour se rhabiller au plus vite lorsque le tableau d'entrée de la salle commune pivota, laissant entrer une Luna toute sautillante dans ses bottes en caoutchouc vertes.

-Merveilleuse journée pour attraper des vers de peurs n'est-ce pas ?

La voix rêveuse de la jeune Serdaigle avait retenti dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où le silence s'était alors abattu alors qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se posèrent sur la rouquine qui semblaient figée la bouche grande ouverte, puis les yeux de Luna suivirent le regard paniqué de Ginny, elle y vit une jeune fille qui venait visiblement d'atterrir au sol, son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle n'y porte plus d'attention son regard se posa sur un George Weasley passablement débraillé. Un peu d'espoir se forma dans les yeux de Luna.

-George ! Tu viens à la chance aux insectes magiques avec nous ?

-Ahem… oui bien sûr… je me suis levée juste pour ça.

Ginny arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien, elle voulait protéger l'innocence de son amie, en même temps la situation était à présent bien trop amusante. Son frère allait-il réellement passer son samedi matin, après ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit à patauger dans boue pour le plaisir de Luna, et ce alors que moins de 5 minutes auparavant il s'apprêtait à coucher avec Alicia ?

Cette dernière qui venait de se rhabiller allait se mettre à protester pour que Luna s'en aille au plus vite et que George s'occupe à nouveau d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion d'arriver à la hauteur de la petite blonde George s'était interposé, entraînant Luna avec lui hors du dortoir au plus vite.

-Allons les vers mmh… de terre n'attendent pas.

-De peur George ! Des vers de peurs, même si on devrait plutôt les appeler les vers peureux si tu veux mon avis.

[...]

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner était des plus délectable pour Ginny qui était visiblement plus que jamais ravie de s'être réveillée pour suivre Luna dans ses voir sautiller de plaisir alors que son frère encore rouge vif n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi embarrassé de sa vie était absolument délectable. Et le reste de la journée s'annonçait tout aussi bien.

[...]

-George tu sens horriblement mauvais aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Luna alors qu'elle croquait dans un muffin à la myrtille.

Ginny recracha alors tout le jus de citrouille qu'elle avait dans la bouche se mettant rire à gorge déployée. George quant à lui ne s'avait plus ou se mettre… il devait sentir l'alcool, la sueur et le sexe. Il était mort de honte et ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi gêné face à elle. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une parade à ce que venait de dire la Serdaigle celle-ci repris.

-C'est brillant ! Peut être que les animaux ne sentiront pas que nous sommes des sorciers et auront moins peur de nous… je n'aurai pas du prendre de douche aussi… C'est décidé Ginny tout à l'heure avant de partir en chasse on se roule dans la boue ! Ce sera du vrai travail de terrain comme ça.

Ginny qui était toujours hilare s'arrêta très vite de rire. Se lever tôt en week-end pour Luna pas de soucis, mais se rouler dans la boue ? Allez pourquoi pas aussi, tant que personne ne la voit par la suite.

-Tu vois Gin, je suis un véritable génie ! Va donc te rouler un peu dans la boue pour pouvoir m'égaler. S'exclama George un sourire triomphant sur le visage, retrouvant alors assez d'appétit pour avaler ses œufs au bacon.

La rouquine lança un regard noir à son démon de grand frère, il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid, la journée en elle-même serait une véritable épreuve pour lui, elle n'avait pas à se fatiguer pour l'enfoncer dès à présent.

[... ]

Justement, à peine 30 minutes plus tard, le trio fraîchement constitué se baladait en lisière de la forêt. Les récentes pluie avaient transformé le solen un immense marécage si bien que Luna et Ginny n'avaient pas eu là se recouvrir elle-même de boue, elles pataugeaient déjà dedans.

Luna et George étaient devant, les grandes jambes du jeune homme l'empêchaient de trop s'enfoncer, la petite blonde était tellement ravie qu'elle ne faisait que sautiller. Ginny quant à elle était un peu plus en retrait se démenant pour avancer. Ses jambes n'étaient certainement pas aussi grandes que celles de son frère. Et, elle avait beau apprécier ses ballades avec Luna, elle ne pouvait toutefois ressentir autant d'excitation qu'elle a s'enfoncer dans la boue.

-Tu étais impressionnant hier. Souffla Luna.

La voix de la jeune fille n'avait été qu'un souffle, si bien que George se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir les grands yeux clairs de la jeune fille, il su qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Un peu effrayant mais impressionnant, reprit-elle.

-Merci, alors tu m'as regardé jouer moi aussi ?

Quelque part, après l'état dans lequel cette histoire l'avait mis, il se senti rassuré d'avoir su capturer l'attention de la Serdaigle. Il s'apprêtait à écouter sa réponse, et surtout lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas venue le féliciter à la fin du match mais à la place il reçu dans éclaboussures de boue en plein visage suivi d'un petit cri de victoire « Ouuuuui ! »

Luna venait de se jeter littéralement dans une marre boue, et lorsque son visage sale se retourna vers George elle semblait absolument rayonnante. Lui, l'était évidemment tout de suite moins, ayant même reçu de la boue dans la bouche. La jeune fille tenait ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine, et celle-ci irradiaient d'une drôle de lumière verte.

Ginny un peu plus loin était absolument hilare de voir son frère recouvert d'éclaboussure de boue, la matinée était effectivement tout aussi amusante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, voir même plus.

-Avec ce petit bonhomme nous devrions avoir assez de vers de peur. Dit Luna avant de glisser le petit vers brillant dans une petite cage en osier qu'elle avait apporté.

-On a bien mérité une bonne douche et un thé non ? Demanda Ginny avec espoir.

-Oh même un chocolat chaud à la citrouille ! S'exclama Luna

-En plus ça fait siiii longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Dobby. Reprit-elle

-Une semaine tu veux dire ? S'amusa Ginny

Luna se contenta de sourire en prenant la direction du château aux côtés de Ginny. Visiblement, elles semblaient toutes les deux ravies. George quant à lui était perplexe, il n'avait pas idée de l'heure qu'il était et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles discutaient de l'elfe ayant pris Harry Potter d'affection.

Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers du château le petit groupe se sépara, le temps que chacun aille prendre une douche, se donnant rendez vous à cet exact même endroit 30 minutes plus tard.

[...]

Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent à nouveau ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin des cuisines.

-Vous savez comment vous y rendre ? s'étonna George

-Bien sûr ! Le privilège de connaître le château n'appartient pas qu'à toi et Fred. Répondit fièrement Ginny.

Arrivés dans les cuisines ils furent accueillis des plus chaleureusement par tous les elfes, qui souhaitaient répondre à toutes leurs envies. Luna semblait absolument enchantée, puisqu'elle ne cessait de gouter chaque plat sucré ou salé qui pouvait être en cours de préparation, elle ne se lassait pas d'observer dans tous les recoins de la cuisine.

Suivant le regard de son frère, obnubilé par le manège de la blondinette Ginny soupira.

-Et c'est toujours comme ça, elle est tout simplement fascinée par les elfes.

Peu après avoir fini son chocolat chaud Ginny se mit à bailler, il était bientôt 17h, elle avait passé la journée dehors et était à présent exténuée, ne disant pas non à une petite sieste.

-Bon moi je vais me reposer, ne t'avise pas de lui faire peur. Dit la rouquine à son frère sans trop de conviction, elle commençait presque à lui faire confiance en ce qui concernait son amie.

George aussi commençait à s'effondrer littéralement sur la table de la cuisine, mais il voulait tout de même passer un peu plus de temps avec Luna. Ou du moins, attendre qu'elle reporte une fois de plus son attention sur lui plutôt que sur les cuisines. Et, c'est ce qu'elle fit au bout d'une dizaine de minute, alors que les yeux de George devenaient de plus en plus lourds, la jeune fille aux cheveux toujours en bataille, s'assit en face de lui, sirotant une tasse de thé au bluet que les elfes venaient de lui servir.

-Dis moi, pourquoi on est parti chercher des vers de peur aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ?

Luna le regarda comme stupéfiée.

-Bah quoi ? j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ?!

-C'est pour Fred et toi voyons ! Les verres de peur sécrètent une sorte de gelée tout à fait comestible mais surtout, phosphorescente… Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le genre de produits que vous recherchiez.

La réponse de Luna était toute naturelle, comme si cela ne lui avait pas demandé le moindre effort, alors qu'elle s'était levée si tôt et passé si longtemps dehors, juste dans l'idée de pouvoir l'aider. Quelque chose comme « Brillant » se forma dans l'esprit de George. Mais à la place de le formuler, il se leva et pris soudainement Luna dans ses bras. Il huma au passage la douce odeur de violette qui s'échappait de ses cheveux, sentant comme son corps était petit et frêle contre le sien. L'espace d'un instant, plus rien n'avait l'air d'exister autours de lui, si ce n'est cette fascinante et étrange jeune fille au parfum enivrant. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, il vit les grands yeux bleus stupéfaits de la jeune file et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Ahem… Il faut que j'aille le dire à Fred ! Dit-il gêné en se frottant le crâne.

Et il fila tout aussi vite, disparaissant dans l'embrasement de la porte des cuisines. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le rose monter aux joues de Luna, ainsi que l'air de profonde confusion, qui arborait le visage immobile de la Serdaigle. Finalement quand Dobby vint lui demander si tout allait bien, Luna se rassit et se mit à sourire doucement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Court chapitre pour vous annoncer la reprise ! Je m'excuse et remercies les gens ayant continué d'attendre la suite malgré mon absence! Je vais tenter d'en écrire davantage d'ici la semaine prochaine je vous le promets.**

 **En attendant je vous laisse profiter, si certains lisent encore mon histoire.**

 **PS: j'ai bien relu mes anciens chapitres un jour je les corrigerai.**

Halloween avait porté son lot de surprises à Poudlard, mais à présent il laissait place à la morsure froide de l'hiver. Les étudiants ne sortaient plus que emmitouflés dans leur cape. Peu à peu, ces derniers délaissèrent les berges du lac au profit des autres recoins et bancs un peu plus abrités qu'offrait le parc du château. L'excitation se faisait également grandement sentir à l'approche du premier week-end de sortie à Pré-au-lard, tous planifiés déjà leur sortie, et leurs visites dans les différents magasins. Tous sauf 3 sorciers qui récemment passaient le plus clair de leur temps enfermés dans un recoin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Ces 3 sorciers étaient Fred et George Weasley ainsi que Luna Lovegood.

Dans l'angle le plus reculé de la salle commune, ces dernier ne cessaient d'expérimenter les différentes substances que la jeune Serdaigle avait pu recueillir pour leurs expériences.

Au cours des dernières semaines le trio inhabituel était resté cloîtré là, plusieurs heures par jours après les cours, et le week-end, ne sortant que pour se rendre à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas ou bien afin de se rendre aux entraînement de quidditch. Luna quant à elle s'éclipsait de façon plus ponctuelle, ne s'expliquant jamais vraiment des raisons de son départ. Mais ce comportement étant si caractéristique de la jeune fille, qu'il ne suscitait plus qu'un haussement de sourcil de la part des jumeaux Weasley, qui retournaient bien vite à leur besogne.

Du moins en apparence, car à chaque fois, durant un bref instant nombre de scénarios se formaient dans la tête rousse de George, qui s'imaginait Luna à la lisière de la forêt interdite, dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, ou encore à la volière, avec cet air si vulnérable qu'il avait pu entrevoir. Le jeune homme était alors bien vite rappelé à la réalité par son autre moitié.

Soudain, un cri victoire résonna dans la salle commune.

-Démentiel! Rugit Georges triomphant.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on y soit enfin arrivé! Soupira Fred de plaisir, éreinté par ces semaines d'acharnement.

-Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux vient de mettre au point un tout nouveau produit! Continua Georges avec fiertée.

Après des semaines de travail, de potions ratés, et d'enchantements hasardeux, les jeunes sorciers avaient réussi à mettre au point un bonbon reprenant les caractéristiques des vers de peur, rendant toute personne qui l'avale phosphorescente de la tête aux pieds. Les jumeaux avaient ainsi de quoi élargir leur gamme de produits. Mais leurs idée en la matière ne s'arrêtaient pas là, à leur plus grand plaisir, les connaissances extravagantes de Luna sur les recoins les plus excentriques du monde magique non plus.

-Je vous propose un bon jus de Citrouille dans les cuisines pour fêter ça! S'exclama Fred.

-Il n'y a rien a fêter vous n'avez pas encore lancé votre nouveau produit… On l'a même pas testé. Intervient Luna songeuse.

-Ce sera assurément une réussite puisqu'il est de nous. Lui assurant George avec un clin d'oeil.

Les yeux rêveurs de la jeune Serdaigles furent alors animés d'une leur rieuse. Ce qui ne manqua pas à l'attention de George. Ces temps ci, bien que toujours la tête dans les étoiles, la jeune femme semblait plus vivante, comme si elle trouvait davantage d'attrait à ce qui se trouvait autours d'elle. Et cela ravissait George bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'admettre. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien la présence de la blondinette était apaisante, et surtout à quel point elle avait eu l'air de s'ouvrir à son contact. Du moins il avait décidé de s'en persuader, au plus profond de lui cette idée le gonflait d'orgueil.

-Oooh ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les oreilles pointues des elfes. Fit Luna dont l'esprit était déjà parti en direction des cuisines.

-Dans ce cas c'est réglé. Répondit Fred enjoué qui prit sa camarade par les épaules afin de l'entraîner dans les sous sols du château en direction de l'antre délicieuse, connue de quelques privilégiés seulement.

George les suivit se frottant légèrement la tête avec une certaine gêne. Son frère n'avait certainement pas la moindre intention envers la Serdaigle et pourtant quelque part il l'enviait. Il n'était pas réellement jaloux de leur relation, après tout il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Et pourtant, en présence de l'amie de sa soeur il perdait tout spontané et moyens. Il était comme happé par la rêverie de la jeune fille, celle-ci était contagieuse pour lui. Il n'osait alors pas penser au moindre contact, elle avait l'air si fragile, et si douce en même temps. Pourtant Fred lui n'avait jamais la moindre difficulté à la prendre par l'épaule ou lui attraper la main lorsqu'il voulait entraîner la jeune fille dans leur cachotteries. George ne comprenait toujours pas, ou du moins il refusait de comprendre. Cette fille ne pouvait certainement pas lui plaire, elle était si étrange, et puis c'était l'amie de son bébé de petite soeur, ce qui veut dire qu'elle aussi devait être une enfant à ses yeux. Lui avait besoin d'une femme pas d'une fillette. Alors comment Luna aurait pu-t-elle susciter ce genre d'émotions chez lui? Sans oublier qu'en réalité il était plutôt doué avec les filles, n'éprouvant jamais ce genre de sentiments de gênes ou de timidité. Il en convenait alors que le problème ne devait pas venir de lui mais bien de Luna, cette fille si déconcertante.

Arrivés dans les cuisines les deux sorciers facétieux s'attablèrent comme des princes, les elfes de maisons se pressant pour leur apporter des mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Tarte à la mélasse, sablés aux marrons, pudding à la cerise et briques de fromages au lait d'hypogriffe s'entassait à présent devant eux. Depuis leur première année où les jumeaux avaient découvert l'emplacement secret des cuisines ils y étaient reçu de la meilleure des façon par les elfes, ravis de l'entrain que les rouquins identiques mettaient à manger leur plats. Quant à Luna, bien qu'elle fusse constamment dans leurs pattes, ils appréciaient grandement l'admiration que celle-ci avaient pour eux. Elle ne remettait jamais en question leur rang, seulement s'émerveillait de les voir accomplir leur mission.

Pendant qu'ils savouraient toutes les victuailles la voix de Fred se fit entendre :

Merveilleux, maintenant que notre travail est accompli nous pourrons nous rendre à Pré-au-lard le week end prochain.

J'ai hâte de faire un tour chez Zonko et voir ce qu'ils ont comme nouveautés à proposer. Reprit George

Bien vu mon frère, il faut assurément surveiller la concurrence. Dit Fred avec Fierté.

Tu as prévu quoi toi Luna ? poursuivit-il

La jeune fille qui avait le nez planté au dessus d'un ragoût qu'une petite elfe de maison avec un pagne vert préparait, leva la tête d'un air distrait.

Oh je ne sais pas..; dit elle de son air songeur. Peut être que j'irai prendre le thé avec Hagrid, Ginny a proposé à Harry de parler Quidditch… je ne pense pas y être très utile.. sa voix se perdit alors en un murmure.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent alors un regard plein de sous-entendus, ce n'est certainement pas de Quidditch que les Gryffondors qui se tournaient autours voulaient parler. Mais ils comprennaient bien que Luna ne souhaitait pas être de trop au milieu de tout ça. Malgré son air ailleurs, elle était bien au courant des sentiments de son amie et ne voulaient surtout pas qu'elle soit freinée par sa présence. Même si évidemment Ginny lui en avait assurait le contraire, elle qui couvait Luna comme une dragonne envers et contre tout.

-Viens avec nous! Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ton week end enfermé alors que tous les élèves auront déserté le château pour s'amuser. Proposa Fred de sa voix naturellement enjouée.

Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres roses. Elle avait un air angélique à cet instant, ne put s'empêcher de penser George. Qui l'instant d'après se mordit furieusement la langue. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé. Il était vraiment un idiot, encore une fois c'est son frère avait sorti ça le plus naturellement du monde. Il aurait tant aimé avoir été celui causant ce sourire si franc et si rare de la part de la jeune fille. Il était décidément un idiot incapable par moments.

-Mmh pourquoi pas, avec un peu de chance je verrai des gnomes manges tout autour des poubelles, il paraît qu'il pullulent dans les villes magiques à proximité des champs et forêts. Fit la voix rêveuse de la jeune Serdaigle.

Cela suffit pour sortir George de sa flagellation mentale. La sortie à venir s'annonçait des plus divertissantes.

 **Peu d'action mais ça viendra!**


End file.
